Blinded By The Love
by Franx.Matyroshka
Summary: Malfurion kept something to the whole Night Elf clan. After Tyrande and Illidan discovered it, the Stormrage brothers were taking a chance to turn-table the balance of the twin brothers' feelings towards Tyrande. Will Tyrande fight her love for Malfurion after discovering his secret, or she will notice the kindness and honesty of Illidan and go forth with him? /One-Shot fanfic


"Blinded by the Love"

_A Warcraft one-shot fanfiction story_

_.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._

"Take care of yourself, my love. It wasn't easy to find them as they were locked in the cage." Malfurion Stormrage was fully worried when their archers were found and locked in the cage when they are having their training beside the camp; as a source from his brother Illidan Stormrage, he immediately told Tyrande about the issue. She take an action to herself, than waiting for nothing at their camp. "That decision was dangerous," Malfurion said, "I would go with you."

"No, my love. I could take care of myself." Tyrande told him; she does have no fear of everything just to save their archers who are the legend in the battle.

Before leaving the camp, she asked Malfurion, "How do you know about this issue?"

"Illidan told this issue to me. It was rarely a rumor to a Nagas so he immediately takes the action."

As what Illidan have done by determining himself as a Half-Night Elf and a Half-Demon, he was banned in the Night Elf camp.

_"What?" _"Illidan?" She muttered, "but how the Nagas know about this? And... that Demon?-"

"- My brother, not that called _demon_." Malfurion something corrected her words.

"You still consider Illidan as your brother? That half-Night Elf and half-demon?-"

"- And he was born as a pure Night Elf. _And we're siblings_."

The sky was forming a black hole around their position, and of course the center of the camp. It wasn't noticeable; yet, Illidan was already in front of them while they were thinking that it was a danger.

Before he noticed it was happening, "My brother... Tyrande-"

"Illidan!" Tyrande shouted when she saw him. "Where are the archers?" Tyrande looked back in front of her and asked him, while she was casting her spells around her; total in defense.

"I told my brother about this to inform you-"

"-And you're pretending that you don't anything about this? How could we consider the matter that your Nagas only noticed it?"

"I swear, Tyrande. I don't have intention to do those things."

_"Illidan.." _"Your half-demon could be that matter!"

"Stop that, both of you!" Malfurion finally interrupted their talk when it was too late to discuss. "And, Tyrande, as a proof, why wouldn't all of us go together and look for them? You fully underestimated _my _brother."

Illidan finally continue the matter of looking for the archers that are locked in the cage. "A short cut of this village is the place where my Nagas noticed the rumor. It wasn't them who started these rumors. Of course, they were concerned about it, as they care for the _land."_

Tyrande reminisced. _"Another village? That was.."_

"It's dangerous if we go. It came up to be the old village, yet, the environment and force is still there."

"No matter what kind of dangerous things that the village does, I would go and save them, you _dem-"_

Malfurion stared at her as if she was still going to continue her sentence.

"... Illidan."

Malfurion slightly smiled.

"Let's go forth." Tyrande go first and leave the Stormrage brothers.

"What kind of cold attitude is that, my brother? You slightly shouted her. You don't know how much it hurts. And, don't protect me in times of like this situation." Illidan explaned him, as he noticed his brother's attitude.

"Tyrande.. My love. I know I don't argue with her like that situation. But I know in times she sees you in sight and remembered, All she thinks were, _"Illidan was a half-demon! He musn't go to these land," _etc..."

"So in short, you were protecting me in times of these arguments."

Malfurion reminisced, and realized. _"There's has something wrong with what I have done." _"Oh, okay. I have my fault." _"I don't know what to do, as if I would get them back." _When should I apologize, Illidan?"

"Go to her and apologize. Your love to her would be the reason why she will going to forgive you."

_"Your love?" _

"And, it's not that easy, my brother."

The Naga forces in front of them are marching. As the source of this situation, Illidan called his Nagas and look for the archers.

"Lord Illidan, our forces are ready. The others left and go beyond the other shortcut of the village." The leader of the Naga group said to him.

"Nice delivery." Illidan smiled and looked to his brother. "Let's look for _them."_

While Malfurion was already riding a sheep, "Thanks for helping us, Illidan. I don't know what to do if Tyrande was continuing to panic. She's just nervous, you know what I mean."

"It's nothing. Now we have our time to find them."

_.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._-'*^*'-._

"My love, this village... seems dead. Nobody's here even I have roamed around here already. I don't even find a cage or something that could be a hint..."

Tyrande have roamed around the village before the Stormrage brothers would.

"..And it was unknown." Malfurion added.

"The atmosphere is weird. I can't even give a single thought when I am here."

It was a muddy village that it was unknown for almost 10 thousand years. The houses were already broken and already covered with shrubs and vines. The roads were already muddy. They will even walk for taking it slowly.

After Illidan commanded his Nagas beside them, he told Malfurion, "They have found-"

_"Aurgh..."_

He was holding his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack, and kneel down. The pain was extreme and it was hard to breathe, "Ugh.. what is this.. feeling? I... was going.. to.."

"Illidan!" Tyrande shouted, looking worrily to him. "W-what happened?", and she looked to Malfurion, "Mal?" and noticed him, "What are you doing? _your brother was _fainted!"

And she was looking him that he was in pinch, and fainted.

"Oh no..." Tyrande was in panic and he looked to him, almost out of nowhere. "Illidan?" and looked back to Malfurion, "What should we do.. My love?"

"- Anyway, let's look for the archers."

"How about Illidan? We don't know if he's okay.." But she turns down her own focus. "We will get back here after we find them out."

"Very well said, my love." Malfurion said.

"Now we will seperate to find them. I will take this side." Tyrande had chosen the left side.

"Okay." and they leave to look for them.

_.-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._

_"Ugh." _Illidan woke up after a couple of hours in terror. He was laying down and noticed. _"Where am I? Where's Tyrande? my brother?" _

"What?"

He was inside the cage, and locked. It was a quiet place where the place was really closed, except for a gate that has an opening. _"How'd come I am here without knowing it?"_

"You're the brother of Master, right?" A guardian from the cage based on his costume spoke, while he was sitting down.

"Master... ?" He, who was still in pinch, asked, while he sat down from the big rock inside the cage. "By the way, who locked me here?"

"Our Master.. he was Malfurion Stormrage."

_"What?" _"He is.. your master?"

"- By the way, your brother hated you."

Illidan was shocked of what he heard. "How do you come up with that conclusion?"

"He commanded me to lock you here in the cage."

_"My brother..?"_

"Illidan!" Tyrande shouted when she found him. "Why.. are you here?"

"My brother.. Malfurion.."

"What?"

"He.. locked me here."

"Oh my..." Tyrande was shocked. "It wasn't possible in the way that Malfurion will do this!"

"Did my brother really hates me what I am?" Illidan kneeled down, and cupped his head. "Why I must be like this? Is it still really my fault what it was happened to the people around me?"

"Illidan," Tyrande was holding the metallic cage, which it was really durable. "calm down!"

".. I don't know what to do.. I can't believe it. I tried hard to be a better Night Elf than my demon side."

Tyrande realized a lot of what Illidan said. _"I neither discriminate nor underestimated him more than anybody. But it was wrong. Illidan changed himself afterall.. I'm too dumb to realize it this time." _"Do you have any clues-"

"Tyrande, go and look for the archers. My Nagas are waiting for your command. Command and leave them as they will have their own action to find them, as my help for you and Night Elves."

"I will look for an opening of this gate-"

"Save the archers. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"But..!"

"Now go forth... Tyrande." Illidan sat down, and punched his left hand to the ground.

Tyrande looked at him, and she heard the sneezing voice of a man, just like crying. It wasn't possible to have the voice that is anyone else, unless it was only Illidan himself. _"He's... crying?"_

But Tyrande take an action to look for the archers with the Illidan's forces after seeing him lonely.

_"I'll definitely get you out there, Illidan. I'll be back soon."_

___.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._  


"What happened to Illidan?" Malfurion asked his forces when they have took the action lately about Illidan.

"He was already caught up, and locked on the cage." The guardian said to him, giving information about it.

"Good."

The place where nobody don't know about it, the camp of Malfurion Stormrage himself. It was a quite far from the village where Illidan said to them. He had his own forces as he have leaved behind the Night Elf before his forces.

The guardian reminisced, recalling Illidan's situation when Tyrande was there. "But isn't that bad..? He's your brother.."

"A _bother_, not a brother. Now go with your own business." He commanded. _"That must be the punishment of the demon. But lately, I just said he was my brother-"_

"Master, the watchers of the prisoned archers were attacked by their weapon." Another guardian confirmed him.

"Get their weapons and keep them in the safe place! We won't allow them to escape." He warned them, as the archers attacked the watchers vigorously. _"Tyrande was expecting to give them back safe. I will do it so."_

Malfurion walked through the hall of their camp, and reminisced. _"I wonder I have done those things. To my love, to my brother.. To all of one I have treasured. But somehow, I was the one who is discriminated, ignored... I hate what I have become now. That's-"_

"We have done the task, master." the guardian confirmed.

Malfurion woke up from silence. "Okay. You may leave." _"I don't know if I will continue this.. in future."_

___.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._  


"As what your Lord Illidan said, follow my commands. I know you all could it, as Illidan have done to you all. Thank you for being loyal to us Night Elves-"

"Thanks to Lord Illidan. He's from your side, Priestess Tyrande." The lead Naga force said to her.

_"From my side?" _Tyrande exclaimed and smiled slightly. "Let's find the archers now!"

From the road that they have traced, the teleportation magic appeared to their front that turns into communicational.

_"Tyrande, Naga forces. My brother's forces were going through that village."_ Illidan spoke.

Tyrande exclaimed. "Forces?.. do you mean-"

"Aside from following in Night Elves, he had his own force, and of course, the camp."

"What?"

"Just what I have said lately, Tyrande. I was now in prison because of my brother. I don't know the reason, though. But My Nagas checked everything especially Lady Vashj. The archers that have been prisoned is in my brother's camp and forces. If-"

"I will destory the cage that where you are, Illidan. And..." Tyrande, looking to the Naga, and bowed down, "Let's go together and.."

Illidan mumbled. "And?"

"Let's fight to your brother's forces."

"Tyrande.."

"Whatever you're side at, Night Elf nor Demon, you're still beholding with us."

"Before Kil'jaeden called me from escaping to the mission that he have given to me, I have my thrist for magic. I have claimed the Eye of Sargeras. I have my own transformation into demon form. Means, I have needed what I want. It was a trance to fulfill the mission of destroying the frozen throne to claim such magic. And now, deceiving to change myself, why my brother does claim more on what I have wanted? Almost you, Tyrande, you didn't notice him shouting while he were saying anything to you. You didn't notice he had his own forces aside from the Night Elf, and he was running that force for almost a year!-"

"How about his missions around the Emerald Dream? Is he still exists there? If you know about them..." Tyrande was detailed with Illidan's presence. Almost of what he have mentioned, they were better than what she have heard about Malfurion's path - leaving their own lands for the nature.

"I don't know about it, but don't you see? His forces grew for almost a year. A leader and a master of the force never leave the resposibility of it."

_"I have done those wrong things in the past; still, I was the one who is betrayed."_

Tyrande looked at the Naga forces. "Naga! Go forth save the Lord Illidan!"

"Tyrande! No! Go save the archers-"

"You said, _I will command them and they will take for action."_

Illidan was relieved. "What kind of command is that?"

"A command for _our_ Lord Illidan."

_.-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._

"Bad news, Master! The Illidan Stormrage's cage was destroyed!"

"What?" A terrifying shout from Malfurion echoed while he was preparing for any forces that would oppose them.

"I don't know, but their forces were-"

_"Their forces?"_ "Who else were there?"

"The Priestess Tyrande who was commanding the force, Master-"

"Tyrande..." Malfurion reminisced. _Did she-_

A quick strong wind flows to their camp. Malfurion blinked, as if he knows who was approaching him.

"How dare you to do those things to us, _brother. _Nor Tyrande who love you most even she realize you're safe in your own lands." The sharp blade from Illidan as his weapon pointed towards Malfurion's neck from a short distance.

"_How dare you _to suffer yourself and turned to demon and did some terrible things to us Night Elves?-"

"Malfurion Stormrage, he was in side of Night Elves. Nor he was still concern to our own race. Not that they are now running towards the new leadership aside from their own task."

"Tyrande, how could you?-"

"Where are the archers?" She pointed the place where she saw the prisoned archers beside their camp, while the Naga forces were untying their hands and free them. "There. There were prisoned with your own hands." She want to ask further with a truthful questions. "Who are these? Your own forces? a druid and some of the night elves? How did you make them trust you? How about Illidan? He was prisoned lately by whom? How did he faint when we're looking for the archers lately?" Tyrande let her tears flow out in her cheeks. "Why you have done this, Malfurion? Why you-"

"Stop!" Malfurion screamed, as the truth reveals beyond this moment. "Kill me if you want, Illidan. It does make you happy, isn't it?"

"How could I have done of what you have mentioned, my brother? I can't kill everyone. I am afraid to kill anybody. Just don't like of what you have said, especially you are my brother." He let his blade turn down, and calmed Tyrande down.

Malfurion kneeled down, as if he was doing something terrible just only for her. "Tyrande, forgive me..."

"I..."

"-Your guilt shall hunt you for existence, Malfurion." The leader of the Naga, Lady Vashj, said to him. "Harming to those who love and care for you is not a good thing."

"Vashj-" Illidan slightly warned her.

"What's the reason behind to these happenings, Malfurion Stormrage?" Lady Vashj asked.

"I..." Malfurion swallowed, inhaled and exhaled, then continued, "..was doing everything just to save our race. I walked towards Emerald Dream even it's dangerous, I faced the dangerous creatures like Destroyer and from the Legion, and.. I was still not to be considered as a legend-"

"Mal," Tyrande faced and told him, "No matter what have you done, at least you know what have you done, you will be proud and you will feel your legendary self." She let face him her worried face. "You're legend for me, Mal. Especially it's our race. I don't think that the Malfurion Stormrage I know felt to be not confident to know that he is not a legend himself." She made an excuse to the brothers and the Naga. "I'll heal our archers and I'll be back."

She made a step towards the place where the archers are released.

"Tyrande..."

"Brother.." Illidan was still worried about his precious brother, even he considered him that he wasn't belonging to Legion.

"Illidan.." Malfurion let himself to be calm, "I failed.. I failed to be a great twin brother to you-"

"You did not, brother. You were always the best brother for me."

"No way.." Malfurion kneeled down in front of him, "Forgive me, and leave me, Illidan."

"I won't leave you."

"Please leave!"

"No! I won't!" He hold his brother's hand, "Listen, brother.. You.. were my precious one. I live with you and Tyrande. I won't leave you."

"I will still be prisoned after this.."

"Even you were prisoned, you will feel my and Tyrande's presence!-"

"Illidan," Malfurion faced him seriously, "do you think Tyrande will still love me?"

Illidan can't answer.

"Take care of Tyrande, Illidan. She will be safe in your hands-"

"She deserves to you, brother. You have your moments with her. It will be a precious one, and it's hard to think you will forget them when you're prisoned-"

"I don't have a choice! I harmed our legendary archers in our race! And.. everybody knows this!" He faced the forces that he raised for himself and for almost a thousand years aside from their own race. "Besides, Illidan, you were the first to capture romance for Tyrande... She is most deserving for you."

Illidan couldn't answer back.

"And you were the one who is the most lovable one, and you could trust yourself with her. I am happy to know Illidan Stormrage is my twin brother when I grew up. Because he is a romantic guy I ever knew-"

"And I am happy to know Malfurion Stomrage is my twin brother when I grew up, because he is a nice guy I ever knew.."

They almost say it altogether, "afterall, we are proud to be twin brothers."

Tyrande noticed the Stomrage brothers talking while she was looking for their archer's wounds and heal them.

_"Those two.."_

"You know, Illidan, you were kept silent when we're talking about Tyrande. I know you have still feelings for her."

Illidan smiled. "I wasn't able to hold these feelings back; I was blinded by the love in her eyes, even how many times I would convince myself to-"

"Then you really deserved to be with her." Malfurion let his excitement reveals. "I remember in our early days, you were the one who is walking with her, casting a spell of something you could show her to make her smile.. That's what my romantic brother does. Do you think she will fell in love with a guy who is always reading books of fantasy novels?"

"Because that's what Tyrande gave to you. Of course, there has some possibility." Illidan slightly laughed. The books that Malfurion mentioned were all Tyrande's gifts for him, and there he had a pastime for reading some fantasy novels.

_"Could she still love me?" _Malfurion felt his pulse beating faster. After of it, he thinks of something. "Illidan, can I ask something?"

"What is it , brother?"

"Can I talk a bit to Tyrande?"

"Of course you could."

When he heard the immediate reply, Malfurion let his feet walk through Tyrande's position.

"Tyrande.." When he saw her healing the archers, he let his soft-spoken voice to be heard by Tyrande.

"Malfurion.."

"Do.. you still love me?"

Tyrande can't answer immediately. "I…"

He questioned her further. "Who is Illidan for you?"

Tyrande let her cheeks flushed. "He is the one who could save our race, even though he changed himself..."

"Now you have realized how Illidan could be a reason to not to be considered as different from our race."

"Malfurion, honestly," Tyrande bowed her head slightly. "I don't know... I.."

"Be with Illidan, Tyrande. I have a trust on him that he could able to care you and help you further with our race, and-"

"I love both of you! But of course, I would choose between to you two.."

"Who do you choose?"

"I..." Tyrande palpitates her heart. _I can't really choose between them! I grew up with them…_

"I accept, and of course, Illidan would accept your decision."

_I must be honest afterall. _"Your.. brother."

Malfurion let himself calm, but he was really happy to hear her decision. "I know he would be really happy to be with him."

"Not that-" Tyrande felt that she was shaking and nervous. "Mal... I am so sorry. I have chosen your brother because of his changes. I thought he would be gone forever in the side of the Legion.. but now, siding in our clan, it was a biggest change in spite of a hundred years of staying in the Legion, even he harmed himself from transforming with look-a-like gargoyle wings.. In truth, before knowing that Illidan changed and serving the Legion, he told me that I would be with him. I was not surely agreeing his decision, yet, my heart follows the beat when I am around with him... But I never change my feeling for you, Malfurion.. it was different-"

"It will be fine, as long as your happy, Tyrande. You will be safe in his arms, I ensure that, as I trust my brother." He hold her hand, and was looking to her seriously.

_I have made my decision. _"Malfurion.." Tyrande hold his hand, "Remember, I won't fail to forget your presence. I will treasure our moments to each other. And now I let you go forth, I hope you brought the same of what I have said."

"I will, Tyrande." Malfurion smiled.

They walked towards the Naga forces with Malfurion's brother. Tyrande walked faster, and let her eyes caught up to the one she really loves.

"Illidan.."

Illidan faced the person who called him. "Tyrande?"

Tyrande hugged him for a moment, and told him slowly, "You know, I remember those days when were still young.. You casted a spell that you always show to me.. Could you cast it again for me?"

"I will, Tyrande." Looking to his brother, Illidan let himself out of conclusion, but continued to cast a spell.

When his right hand was glowing light, casting a spell, he concentrated himself, and it was revealed.

"Your memento that I always kept." Illidan explained, "it was still a pure light yellow color, and was fresh." It was a flower that glows apart and was blessed by the moonlight. It was remained kept by Illidan who picked up and protect it for almost a hundred years, as a proof that he had still feelings towards her.

"Thank you for keeping it for almost years, Illidan. Now I claimed it, and it was my property."

"I agree, Tyrande."

"And..." Tyrande swallowed, then continued, "You don't know how much I love you, Illidan. You were always in my thoughts, even I was always with Malfurion as we love each other."

Illidan was shocked. "Tyrande..."

"You said you will let yourself protect our people and myself... I'm sorry I opposed to it at that time. Now I was revealed that I have a trust in you, I won't hold back... I-"

"I am the rage in your heart. I am the fury of your thoughts. I remained myself to bring happiness to your heart, and by the endless love, I shall!" Illidan let himself scream, and he knows the truth. _"I can't believe that Tyrande loves me!"_

"I do the same with you, Illidan." Tyrande smiled, and let her eyes tear apart.

Illidan wiped her tears away. "I am prepared to protect you and our race, Tyrande. I am prepared to protect my brother at all times. I couldn't let myself to hear you will leave me if I could-"

"You have given too much, Illidan. I don't know how much I will tell you that I-"

"The important is, I am happy that you trust and love me... That's the way that I could be really happy for the rest of my life, Tyrande."

They were looking to each other and smiled. They were giving themselves a thought that they could tell each other.

"Priestess Tyrande, the Night Elves were here to prison Malfurion Stomrage's forces for his guilt for raising another forces and harmed the archers." The lead archer told Tyrande.

_"Malfurion.."_ Tyrande was looking for Malfurion, but he's nowhere to be found. "Where is Malfurion?"

"He was already brought in our camp and has confessions to Lord Ravencrest."

"Okay, we'll be there." And she faced Illidan, "Let's go."

They walked fast towards their camp.

_.-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._

"Malfurion Stomrage, as abiding the rules of the Night Elf clan, you were punished." Lord Ravencrest announced it aloud, as the crowd was all around the camp.

"I will accept what kind of punishment is it, Lord Ravencrest." Malfurion let his head bowed, as if he was really nervous.

"You will be deceiving for a death."

"Wait, Lord Ravencrest-" the archers interrupted, "It wasn't a big deal for it. Malfurion Stormrage tried us to be protected even were the prisoner inside their camp."

"Still, they would make you harm for at least, in the end!"

"-You don't know how legend Malfurion Stomrage is." Tyrande shouted, beside from the camp, while the other priestesses were beside her. "He is the one who protected our race and our land. He is the one who protected our Well."

"Tyrande.." Malfurion whispered her name, as if Tyrande could hear it.

Tyrande angrily said, "How come up with a decision of letting him deceive for a death?"

Lord Ravencrest changed his mood. "Let him be the prisoner for a hundred years."

"Can't I stop your decision, Lord Ravencrest-"

"No one would interrupt my decision. Besides, it's for our safety."

Tyrande can't say anything. Illidan was in prison for a thousand years. And now, Malfurion will be the one who will be in prison.

All of her childhood friends have their struggles in their own lives.

When the watchers guided Malfurion through the place where he will be in prison, he saw Tyrande and Illidan run towards him.

"I will be still here, Malfurion! We will always feel your presence and visit you." Tyrande let her eyes tear apart.

Malfurion wiped her tears away. "I won't forget you, Tyrande." He faced Illidan. "My precious brother who was romantic-"

"And my precious brother who was a nice-"

"And we're proud to be twin brothers." They said it altogether.

Illidan hugged his brother. "I will be always here for you, brother."

"Take care of Tyrande, as I will take care of myself, Illidan. I won't fail to trust you anytime, Illidan!"

"I will, brother."

But their conversations were cut when the watchers interrupted, "we're on our way, sorcerer Illidan."

When they watch Malfurion and lose it in their vision, Illidan wrapped his right arm towards Tyrande's shoulder, and hold his grip.

_.-'*^*'-.__-'*^*'-__.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-_.-'*^*'-._

THE END

:'D

Thank you for reading! Franx Matyroshka here!

I was in bored and finished reading the 3 volumes of the Warcraft novel "The War of The Ancients Trilogy" by Richard Knaak, and wasn't able to find another novel about Warcraft to read. I have made this when I was still, even now, focused on the lead characters from the Night Elf clan - Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage, and Tyrande Whisperwind – and the others who were mentioned in the novel. I find interested in the three Night Elves who were the childhood friends, and currently opposed with the couple Malfurion and Tyrande for some reasons. (baaaaaaaang.) I made this to realize that Illidan wasn't belonging to the Legion, even he was grouping at that clan. Once again, thank you!

This is a one-shot fanfic story for Warcraft. All characters, places, and everything except from my ideas for the story mentioned weren't mine.


End file.
